Aunt Muriel
by pottermum
Summary: Every family has that one annoying relative.


Every family has one. That one annoying relative that you try hard not to make eye contact with, or try to avoid being seated next to. In the Weasley family, it would be fair to say that Percy was the odd duck amongst them all. But there was someone even worse than Percy. Aunt Muriel.

She was Molly's Great Aunt, a widow who had no children. Still, that didn't stop her from dispensing child raising advice to Molly and Arthur as their family grew. She'd huff and puff at the children's antics, and the way she felt they lacked discipline.

"In my day," was often heard as she despaired over Charles fascination with dragons, of the twins' many antics and, in later years, Bill's long hair.

So here she was, casting an eye on the expanded Weasley family as they gathered to celebrate Harry's birthday. The next generation was complete, with Lily, Hugo and Lucy's births two years ago. The older children were running around, some having come from swimming in the pond, and some still flying on the pitch. The adults were separated too, with most of the women inside helping Molly prepare the food. The men congregated together outside, enjoying cool drinks while supposedly watching the children. Muriel sniffed. No-one had bothered to ask her where she'd like to be. She'd been guided to the chair and left outside.

She spied James and Freddie whispering together. There'll be trouble brewing there, she thought. She saw Rose sitting quietly, reading a book. So much like her mother, that one. Victoire, Dominique and Roxanne were talking and giggling, something Muriel could not abide.

Muriel felt something on her leg. It was little Lily, leaning against her.

"What do you want, child?" she asked.

Lily pointed "Pity."

Muriel looked to where Lily had pointed. "My brooch?"

"Pity boash," agreed Lily. She started to climb up onto Muriel's knee.

"What are you doing, child?" she asked, confused. She helped her get up and seated.

Lily tentatively reached out to touch the brooch. "Pity." She settled on Muriel's lap and looked up at her, with a face full of trust.

"It is one of my favourites. It's very pretty," said Muriel.

Muriel turned at the sound of a gasp. "Oh Auntie, I'm sorry if Lily bothered you. I'll just take her and -"

"Nonsense, Ginevra. She just wanted a closer look at my brooch. Now, why don't you get back to your husband. Forgive me for saying, but it seems to me that if his hand isn't on your derrière, it may fall off. Go on now, the child is fine."

"Yes, Auntie," said Ginny, trying not to laugh. She made her way back to her husband and brothers. Harry immediately put his arm around her, his hand landing on her butt. Ginny must have told the others what Aunt Muriel said, for the Weasley men started laughing as Harry snatched his hand away and glanced over his shoulder sheepishly at Aunt Muriel. Muriel shook her head, letting him know of her disapproval.

She glanced back to Lily, who's eyes hadn't left the brooch. She seemed fascinated with it. Muriel's gaze softened, and she unpinned it and showed it to Lily. "It was my mother's. I used to think it was very pretty too."

Lily nodded and leaned her head on aunt Muriel's shoulder. She held the brooch in her hand, seemingly aware that it was something precious to be handled carefully. "Mama?"

"My mother had a lot of lovely jewellery, handed down from her mother as well. We spent a lot of time together when I was little, going through her jewellery box. This is one of my favourites. I dare say your mother will be getting it, when I'm gone."

"Gone?" asked Lily.

" Yes, I-what is it, Ginevra?"

"Is Lily getting too heavy for you Auntie? Perhaps I should-"

" I think I'm still perfectly able to nurse a little one, even at my age. I shall call you if she gets to be too much."

"Are you sure Auntie, because I can-"

"Oh, stop hovering, Ginevra. Just like your mother, you are. Go on, off with you. Look, your husband is looking for you again," snapped Muriel.

Ginny stormed off. Muriel sighed.

"Oh, your mother! Molly and I had such high hopes of making a proper young lady of her. Finally, after all those boys, we were blessed with a girl. Merlin knows we did our best, but your mother has always been strong minded.

"My mama," smiled Lily.

" Yes, your mother. She was a tomboy right from the start. Always wanted to be with her brothers. Molly tried to do the right thing, you know. Tried to teach her how to cook, and learn all the cleaning charms. But did your mother want to learn those things? No, she didn't. I never knew such a girl who liked climbing trees and skimming stones at the pond. Whatever your uncles were doing, your mother wanted to do it too."

Muriel was lost in her thoughts and was unaware that she was rocking Lily. She continued with her story as Lily was getting drowsy.

"I heard she broke into the broom shed from the age of six. She took to flying like a duck to water. Of course, she went on to have a great career from it, so I guess she would say it was her calling. She was always-"

"Ahem, Auntie?"

"Yes, Harry, what is it?" she snapped. She detested being interrupted.

"Er, lunch is ready and Lil is asleep. Can I take her and bring you back a plate of food?" asked Harry meekly

"Humph. Go on then, take her. Then you may come back for me and escort me to the table. Unlike your daughter, I am not a child, and am capable of selecting my own food."

"Yes Auntie " said Harry. He carefully picked up Lily, disentangling her hand from the brooch.

"She's very special, your daughter," said Muriel unexpectedly, as she took the brooch back from him.

Harry appeared startled and looked down at his daughter. His gaze softened. " Yes, she is."

So that's how the bond between Lily and Aunt Muriel began. The other kids just accepted that Muriel would be present at any family event, and had been told by their parents that they must show her the proper respect, NO MATTER WHAT! For the most part, they all stayed well clear of her.

Lily gravitated toward her. Oh, she adored her grandmother and grandfather, but she always ended up on Aunt Muriel's knee at some stage of any gathering.

Muriel always liked to wear a new piece of jewellery for Lily. The child developed a good eye over time. Muriel liked to tell her the story behind each piece she wore, and Lily always listened attentively. She loved to hear stories about her family, and of a time long gone. When all witches and wizards wore cloaks, and good witches married the men their father decided was appropriate. She learned about her grandmother's brothers, Gideon and Fabian. She loved to hear stories about when her own mother was little.

Five years later and again, the family were at the Burrow. It was Great Aunt Muriel's birthday, although no-one knew how old she really was.

"A lady never reveals her age," she said haughtily, when asked.

She shivered, despite the afternoon sunshine. She declined a piece of birthday cake, unable to eat any food too rich. She held her hand to her heart as George and Ronald accidentally set off some of the fireworks they were preparing in honour of her day.

"Really George, Ronald, must you do that? My heart can't take such shocks, you know," she scolded.

"Sorry Auntie," grinned George, not looking the least bit sorry, "thought we'd get the party started with a bang. I'm sure you'll love them."

"I hardly think so. I dare say you may fill the night sky with them when I'm gone, but I really don't care for loud noises and silly lights in the sky, George."

"Gone? Where are you going?"asked Lily, sitting down next to her with a huge slice of cake. Muriel sighed. Molly always was over generous when it came to food.

"Why, when I die, of course," said Muriel.

Lily stared at her in horror. "Die? I don't want you to die. I love you," she cried, flinging herself into Muriel's arms.

Muriel stared in surprise at the young girl. She had grown quite fond of Lily. She patted her awkwardly on the back. "There, there."

Harry came over. "Lil, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Aunt Muriel said she's going to die but I don't want her to," sobbed Lily.

"Oh, Lil," sighed Harry. He smiled in sympathy at Muriel.

"Everyone has to die, child. Why, death is but the next great adventure," said Muriel.

"B-but I'll miss you," sobbed Lily.

Muriel patted her back. "Now now, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," she said.

"Promise?" asked Lily. Muriel nodded and it seemed to ease Lily's mind.

Muriel held on for another two years. Her health deteriorated rapidly in the last three months. Molly and Ginny visited often. Muriel seemed to spark up a bit when Lily came too, and she would rally to share another tale with her.

One morning Lily came downstairs to find her dad holding her mum as she cried.

"Mum, what's wrong?" asked Lily worriedly.

"Oh Lily," sighed Ginny. She came over to her daughter and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Auntie Muriel passed away early this morning," said Ginny softly.

Lily burst out crying. Ginny cried for her, too. Harry came over to them, and held them both, sad for their loss.

Lily sat between them both for the funeral. She listened to the minister relate stories from Aunt Muriel's life, the same ones Aunt Muriel had told her. He droned on and on. There were a lot of older people there. Lily saw her Uncle Neville with his Gran. She too, was in declining health.

"Would anyone like to come up and share their memories of Muriel?" asked the minister. No-one moved.

Without even thinking about it Lily stood up and went to the front. She tried not to look at the casket. She didn't want to think about Aunt Muriel in there.

"My name is Lily Potter. Aunt Muriel was an amazing lady. She told me lots of stories about my family and a lot about the days of the old wizarding world. I loved to listen to her. She showed me all her pretty brooches that she got from her own mum. I loved her and I will miss her lots."

Lily wiped tears from her eyes as she made her way back to her seat. She stopped to hug her grandmother, then went back to sit with her parents.

"Well done, Lil," said Harry, holding her hand and squeezing.

"You spoke beautifully, darling. We're very proud of you, and so would Auntie Muriel," said Ginny.

"I miss her, Mum," sighed Lily, leaning against Ginny.

"I know. You were very special to Aunt Muriel, and she loved your talks and your visits," said Ginny, stroking her daughter's fiery copper hair.

"I wish I could speak to her one more time. I wish I could have said goodbye," said Lily.

"I know, but it was Aunt Muriel's time to go. She's at rest now, darling."

Molly, Arthur and Ginny went to the reading of the will. She'd left Molly some cash and personal family photos. Ginny received her aunts tiara; quite a valuable item. The surprise was an inheritence for Lily. She inherited most of Aunt Muriel's jewellery. Each niece was to receive one specially selected piece, but the rest was Lily's.

"What about her house, Prewett Manor?" asked Molly.

"Muriel has made arrangements for that," said her Mr Rowling, her lawyer. He held out his hand, indicating the meeting was over.

Time went on. Lily got older and kept Aunt Muriel in her memories. She always wore one of her aunts brooches if she had to accompany her parents to the many Ministry functions they had to attend, or any special ocassion. She always took a moment to remember the story behind each piece of jewellery.

When she turned seventeen she had a big party. Well, any party involving her family was a big party. The next day, as Harry and Ginny lingered over the newspaper after breakfast, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr Rowling, this is a surprise. How can I help you?" asked Ginny.

"I'm here to speak to your daughter, Lily Luna Potter," he replied.

"What is it about?" asked Harry, coming up behind Ginny.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this without Miss Potter present. May I?" He indicated he wanted to come inside.

Harry went to get Lily from upstairs while Ginny prepared a tray of tea and cakes. In the meantime, Mr Rowling had opened his briefcase and taken out several papers and a file.

A confused Lily came back with Harry. They sat at the dining table with Ginny and Mr Rowling.

"Hello Miss Potter. Congratulations on your birthday yesterday," he said.

"Thank you," said Lily. She looked at her parents in confusion.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I am here. I'm here representing the estate of Muriel Prewett," he explained.

"Aunt Muriel?" asked Lily. "She died a long time ago."

"I know. She was very fond of you, my dear." He picked up his glasses and put them on. He started to read-

"I, Muriel Prewett, being of sound mind and body, do leave to my great great great niece, Lily Luna Potter, the rest of my estate after all my other worldly possessions have been disposed. I have left a substantial amount to contribute to maintenance and repairs. Lily, you have brought great comfort to an old woman and for that, I thank you. You are certainly brightening up my last months on this earth. My great wish is that my home be filled with love and laughter as it was once, a long time ago. Remember me fondly. Your Aunt, Muriel.

"Oh my God," gasped Ginny, her hand over her mouth.

"What does it mean?" asked Lily, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"Aunt Muriel left you her home," said Ginny, her eyes teary.

Mr Rowling finished reading and handed the parchment over to Lily. "This is your copy, along with a form to transfer the funds from Muriel's account to yours. I took the liberty of having a tradesman go through the manor, and it is in quite good condition. You, of course, may get somebody of your own choosing to go over it to confirm. A gardener maintains the outside, his wage is paid from another account that I manage on your aunts instructions. He is happy to continue if you are happy to have him. You'll find all the details inside," he said, indicating a folder he handed to Lily.

He stood up and held his hand out to Lily. "Your aunt spoke of you often, my dear. Muriel was my client and dear friend for many years. Thank you for your kindness to her. Please do not hesitate if I can be of any service to you, now or in the future."

Lily nodded, her throat thick. Harry saw the man to the door, then came back to Ginny and Lily.

"I can't believe she left me her house," said Lily.

"She loved you, Lily," said Ginny. "You were closer to Aunt Muriel than any of us."

"I know, but still...what do I do now? I don't have to move in straight away do I? I'm not ready to leave home," said a startled Lily.

"Why don't we go and tell Nana Molly the news and maybe we can all go and have a look through the house. If you're up for it,"suggested Harry.

"I'd like that," said Lily.

She hadn't been there since Aunt Muriel had passed. She'd loved the old manor, and remembered many happy visits with her aunt.

'I can live here', she thought. 'One day'.

It would take seven years for her to live there fully. She'd become a curse breaker when she'd left Hogwarts and it involved a lot of travel. It seemed to make more sense to keep her parents home as her base. She checked in with the manor several times, and started adding her own personal touches to it.

Finally, she showed it to her fiance. She held her breath, hoping he loved it as much as she did. To her relief he did. They wandered through, hand in hand, talking colours and furniture and wedding plans.

Lily stared at her self in the mirror. It was her wedding day. She fidgeted with her dress, checked her hosiery, made sure her lipstick wasn't on her teeth. Something just didn't feel right.

There was a knock at the door and her mum peeked her head in. "Hi love, how are you doing?" She came in, placing a small box on Lily's bed.

Lily shook her head. "I -I don't know. Something...it's just not right. What's wrong, Mum? Everything was fine yesterday," gasped Lily, starting to panic.

"It's just jitters, love. You'll be fine. You look beautiful. Truly beautiful," sighed Ginny.

"How's Dad?" asked Lily.

"Outside pacing. Going over his speech. Anxious to see his daughter," smiled Ginny. "I asked for a minute or two with you."

"Will you help me with my veil, Mum? It's the last thing," said Lily.

"Of course. Here, sit," said Ginny, sitting her in front of the mirror. She picked up the brush and started to brush Lily's hair, as she had done countless times over the years. Lily closed her eyes, feeling so close to her mother in that moment.

"Very soon, the Minister is going to ask who gives this woman away. Your Dad will say- "her mother and I" -then sit down with me," began Ginny.

Lily opened her eyes and they met her mother's in the mirror. "No matter what, you'll always be our baby, our little girl. You have brought your Dad and me nothing but joy and pride," beamed Ginny.

"Mum," said Lily, deeply touched.

"I can probably name a hundred times or more when I've been proud of you, but none more so than when you spoke at Aunt Muriel's funeral, all those years ago," said Ginny, tears in her eyes.

Lily nodded, touching her favourite brooch of Aunt Muriel's she was wearing on her dress. It was the very first one she'd seen on her great great great Aunt, and today she wore it as her 'something old'.

"Today, I can honour Aunt Muriel's request to me. You know she left me her tiara." Lily nodded, gasping as Ginny opened the small box and brought it out. "She requested that you wear it for your wedding."

Ginny gently placed the tiara on Lily's head, then fluffed out her hair. "That's it. That's what was missing. Oh Mum, it's perfect," sniffed Lily.

Harry knocked and poked his head in. "All right if I come in?"

Ginny and Lily nodded, both too overcome with emotion to speak. Ginny waved him in, and he made his way to his two favourite women in the world.

"Wow, look at you. I always said you were my princess, and now you really look the part," gasped Harry.

"Daddy, don't make me cry," laughed Lily through her tears.

"I should go. James and Al are waiting to take me to the church. I'll see you both soon," she said, embracing Lily and kissing Harry gently. She patted his cheek, knowing this was a big day for him too. She left them alone.

"Ready, sweetheart?" he asked his daughter.

Lily looked in the mirror once more. Everything was just right.

"I'm ready, Dad." She picked up her bouquet, a mixture of flowers from the Burrow and Prewett Manor.

When Molly saw Aunt Muriel's tiara, she and Ginny exchanged a smile. They were both sure that Aunt Muriel was watching over Lily today.

END


End file.
